List of Third Logo Variations
The following is a list of variations used on the third logo. US Variations Main Variants CN Logo (2D).png|The third logo used from 2010-present. Cnhd.png|The HD Variation of the third logo used on HD televisions during 2010-2013. Dropped on May 13, 2013, when Cartoon Network went on letterbox format on the SD feed. 208px-CN_April_2011.png|The April Fools variation of the third logo used on April 1, 2011. This was not seen during April Fools 2012, it is still unavailable to this day. cn navide.jpg|The HD winter variation of the third logo, used every single winter. Banners May 29, 2010 - May 20, 2013 Checkerboardiinewepisod.png|The NE''W'' EPISODE banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever a new episode of a show aired. Checkerboardiimarathon.png|The MARATHON banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever a marathon of a show aired. Checkerboardiinewseries.png|The NE''W'' SERIES banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever a new show aired. Checkerboardiipremiere.png|The PRE''M''IERE banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever a new movie aired. Checkerboardiiseasonfin.png|The season finale banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever the final episode of the shows season aired. Checkerboardiiseriespre.png|The series premiere banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever a new show aired. Checkerboardiispecial.png|The special banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever a new special event aired. First used in 2011. Checkerboardiiseasonpremiere.png|The season premiere banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever the first episode of the show's season aired. Checkerboardiiextra.png|The extra banner as seen on the third logo. Usually used after the airing of some movies whenever an extra cartoon aired. newepisode2010cnhd.png|"New Episode" banner. Used whenever a new episode of a show aired in a HD-TV format. premiere2010cnhd.png|"Premiere" banner. Used whenever a new episode of a show aired in a HD-TV format. May 20, 2013 - December 7, 2015 New Episode - Banner (2013).png|"New Episode" banner. Used whenever a new episode of a TV show is aired. Marathon - Banner (2013).png|"Marathon" banner. Used whenever a marathon is aired. Special - Banner (2013).png|"Special" banner. Used whenever a television special is aired. New Series - Banner (2013).png|"New Series" banner. Used whenever an episode of a recently-new series is aired. Premiere - Banner (2013).png|"Premiere" banner. Used whenever a new movie is aired. Series Premiere - Banner (2013).png|"Series Premiere" banner. Used whenever the first episode of a new series makes its premiere. New Season - Banner (2013).png|"New Season" banner. Used whenever the first episode of a new season of a currently-running TV series is aired. Sneak Peek - Banner (2013).png|"Sneak Peek" banner. Used whenever the sneak peek of an upcoming episode of a currently-running TV series or an upcoming new series is aired. First debuted in Big Fan Weekend '13. Exclusive Preview - Banner (2013).png|"Exclusive Preview" banner. Used whenever an exclusive episode of a currently-running TV series or and upcoming new series is aired. CN Mixels Banner.png|"Mixels" banner. Used whenever a Mixels short aired. December 7, 2015 - January 23, 2017 SBSU Cartoon Network Banner.png|"Stop Bullying Speak Up" banner. Used during Stop Bullying Speak Up week. CN Logo Every Titans Banner.png|"Every Titans" banner. Used during the Teen Titans Go marathon that aired on Black Friday 2016. Swordsday bug.png|"Swordsday" banner. Used during the Swordsday event on October 20, 2016. cn3.png|"New Episode" banner. Used during Swordsday newepisode2015.png|"New Episode" banner. Used whenever a new episode of a TV show is aired. The banner used to be white with a light blue text until late November 2015. special2015.png|"Special" banner. Used whenever a television special is aired. Until late November 2015, the banner used to have white with pink-colored text. premiere2015.png|"Premiere" banner. Used whenever a new movie is aired. special2016.png|"Special" banner. Used whenever a television special is aired. As of late November 2015, the banner has a yellow with black text. CNNewSeriesLogo2016.jpg|"New Series" banner. Used whenever an episode of a recently-new series is aired. CNSeriesPremiereLogo2016.jpg|"Series Premiere" banner. Used whenever the first episode of a new series makes its premiere. World Premiere Banner.png|"World Premiere" banner. Used when a new series or an movie premieres on Cartoon Network worldwide. CNNewEpisodeLogo2016.png|"New Episode" banner. Used whenever a new episode of a TV show is aired. As of late November 2015, the banner has a yellow with black text. Check It Marathon 2015.png|"Marathon" banner. Used whenever a marathon of a show aired. cn2.png|"Marathon" banner. Used on most Teen Titans Go! marathons. cn4.png|¨New Episode¨ Banner Used in The Amazing World Of Gumball ,in 2016 January 23, 2017 - Present New Episode 2017.png|'NEW' banner. Used whenever a new episode of a show is aired. New Show 2017.png|"New Show" banner. Used whenever an episode of a recently-new series is aired. February 6, 2017 - Early 2018 New New New New.png|"New" Banner. Used whenever a new episode of a show aired. ezgif.com-video-to-gif.gif|"New Show" Banner. Used whenever a new episode of a new show is aired. October 2017 Screenshot_20181218-184522_Samsung Internet.jpg|New Banner. Used during the NEW NEW NEW BOO block on October 27, 2017. Screenshot_20181220-072811_Samsung Internet.jpg|Special screen bug. Used during the Unikitty! sneak peek on October 27, 2017. Anniversary Variants Worldwide Variants descarga.png|Birthday .Used in 2013 during Regular Show CN 20th Brazil.PNG|Used during CN Brazil's 20th anniversary bumpers. Category:Cartoon Network Logos